Les jeux de l'étendard
by Springy14
Summary: Après les Hunger Games, le Capitole met en place de nouveaux jeux, composés de vingt-six candidats qui doivent survivre et attraper l'étendard de leurs adversaires pour remporter la victoire et ne pas se faire envoyer au district 14, où l'esclavage règne. Percy, Annabeth, Katniss et son petit-ami Peeta sont désignés pour la troisième édition de ces jeux.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Le froid lui mordait la peau. Elle regarda son partenaire qui semblait en proie aux mêmes appréhensions qu'elle. Il était grand et mince et possédait des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux verts transperçants. Elle regrettait de ne pas être comme lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient surtout emmêlés (bah oui, je fais trois heures de chasse pas trois heures de maquillage !) et ses yeux marrons voulaient plutôt dire « Barre-toi de mon chemin et je te ferai rien ».  
On les avait tirés au sort comme le voulait la règle. On les avait emmenés dans un bâtiment gris et sombre comme le voulait aussi la règle. Mais on ne leur avait pas interdit le droit à la parole. Malgré elle, la jeune fille commença :  
- Tu…  
- Non, la coupa-t-il. Annabeth. Je veux parler à Annabeth.  
Il restait figé, le regard fixé sur la porte en bois massif.  
- D'accooooord… murmura-t-elle.  
- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, je suis simplement trop sonné pour discuter. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
Il baissa la tête. Décidément, ce gars l'intriguait. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, revoir sa « Annabeth ». Elle aussi, elle aurait pu penser à Peeta, Gale, Prim ou encore sa mère. Mais elle avait déjà vécu cette situation deux fois et malgré le fait qu'elle en soit triste (Oh ça va, hein !), elle ne pouvait penser à eux.  
- Juste, reprit-elle, je peux savoir ton nom au moins.  
- Percy. Percy Jackson, répondit-il.  
- Enchantée, moi c'est Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, dit-elle sur le même ton.

*******

Peeta Mellark gravit les marches du perron. Il se retourna une dernière fois dans l'espoir de croiser le regard de ses parents ou mieux encore, celui de Katniss. Mais celle-ci était déjà partie. Il se demanda comment elle réagirait quand elle le verrait parmi les vingt-six joueurs. Elle avait été nommée avec un certain Percy Jackson, un adolescent du district treize qu'on appelait, allez savoir pourquoi, le district des Dieux.  
En effet, on racontait que les habitants de celui-ci naissaient d'un humain tout à fait banal et d'un… dieu. Un dieu, enfin, pas n'importe quels dieux, puisque ceux-ci étaient les dieux grecs olympiens. Vous imaginez ? Etre un… quoi au juste ? Une moitié de dieu, un demi-dieu donc ? Incroyable, non, vraiment incroyable.  
En attendant, il se concentra sur le chemin qu'ils avaient suivi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il détailla la jeune fille du district –comme par hasard le treize qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle se prénommait Annabeth. Des cheveux blonds jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux gris, d'un gris orage, comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Plutôt jolie, en soi. Non, se réprimanda-t-il, ce n'est pas le moment de mater ta coéquipière. En plus, celle-ci avait l'air beaucoup plus sage que lui, plus disciplinée. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, ses yeux n'exprimant rien de particulier. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle où on leur pria d'attendre tranquillement l'arrivée de leurs proches. Tranquillement, ouais, c'est ça, pensa-t-il.  
- Alors, dit-il, pour engager la conversation, tu as quel âge ?  
C'était une question plutôt idiote, sachant que l'âge des tributs allait de douze à dix-huit ans et que cette fille n'en paraissait pas moins de seize, mais sur le moment, il n'y fit pas attention.  
- Dix-sept ans, répondit-elle mécaniquement.  
- J'en ai dix-huit. Tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
Elle parut déroutée pendant cinq secondes mais elle se reprit :  
- Oui, et toi ?  
Il allait lui répondre quand on frappa à la porte. Un quadragénaire déboula dans son fauteuil roulant suivi de quelques autres personnes dont ses parents.  
- Kir…  
Elle se stoppa net. Puis elle hésita :  
- Euh, M. Brunner, je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là !  
Elle s'adressait à lui comme on parle à un professeur ce qui lui fit un peu bizarre. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Peeta fut tellement étonné par ces effusions qu'il en oublia presque ses parents. Heureusement, il se ressaisit. Il les embrassa maladroitement et leur murmura un faible « je t'aime ». Il aurait pu très bien leur dire : « Je vais mourir dans une semaine, mais c'est pas grave, la vie continue ! » que ça leur aurait fait la même chose. C'est-à-dire une tronche ni tout à fait heureuse, ni tout à fait triste, bref, absente. Mais soudain, deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce en courant. Peeta croisa le regard de la jolie brune qui venait d'arriver et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

******

Percy :

Il fit quelques pas, hésitant. Elle, ne bougea pas, comme pétrifiée. Il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle maintenant. Elle se blottit soudain contre lui et Percy l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.  
- Cervelle d'Algues, Cervelle d'Algues, répétait-elle inlassablement en pleurant sur son épaule.  
- On est ensemble, mon Puits de Sagesse, on est ensemble.  
Il releva son menton pour l'embrasser doucement. La jeune fille se laissa faire et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Tout le monde les regardait, mais il s'en moquait. Il était avec Annabeth et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils se séparèrent enfin. Leurs proches les regardaient intensément. Percy, qui n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour pour autant, se lança :  
- Bah quoi ? J'ai même plus le droit d'embrasser ma copine ?  
La mère de cette dernière le fusilla du regard tandis que son père lui fit un clin d'œil qui en disait long.  
- On va pas se disputer pour si peu ! répliqua son père.  
- Ouais, c'est sûr. C'est pas parce que Aaaa… Anaïs et toi sont en conflit depuis des « siècles » qu'il faut tout mettre sur le dos des enfants, dit-il.  
Il avait légèrement hésité sur le prénom de la mère d'Annabeth et espéra que personne ne s'en était aperçu. Le père du jeune homme ne répondit pas et le garde en profita pour débarquer dans la salle.  
- Les jeux de l'étendard vont commencer, déclara-t-il.

******

Annabeth :

Jamais Annabeth n'avait été aussi terrorisée de sa vie. Et pourtant, elle en avait eu des aventures comme celle-ci. Porter le poids du ciel sur ses épaules en avait fait partie. Ou encore faire face à une femme-araignée aussi hideuse que les cheveux de Percy au réveil, le matin. Non, quand même pas, mais ça lui donné une raison de le taquiner gentiment avant de l'embrasser juste pour le consoler. Faut dire que ça le dérangeait pas, vu le nombre de fois où elle avait dû déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres juste pour cette petite blague. Un plan digne d'une fille d'Athéna. Elle chassa ses pensées qui étaient un peu trop joyeuses à son goût vu la situation du moment. Elle sentit les doigts de Percy se refermaient sur les siens. Elle regarda sa Cervelle d'Algues avec insistance. Le pauvre paraissait blanc comme un linge et respirait difficilement. Elle resserra sa main dans la sienne. Percy avait toujours été courageux mais cette fois-ci, il n'en menait pas large. Forcément, vu que son défaut fatal était la loyauté. Alors, être séparé de ses amis, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Les jeux de l'étendard ressemblaient un peu au jeu si connu dans leur colonie, Capture-l'étendard. Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas simplement de capturer un drapeau. Le jeu se déroulait par équipe de deux tributs différents : Peeta et elle. Au total, ils étaient vingt-six tributs. Le but était simple et même pas difficile. Mais la cause était autrement plus dure à accepter. Les participants qui se feraient prendre leur étendard partiraient pour le district quatorze : le tout nouveau district mais aussi celui de la mort. En effet, le Capitole devait remplir ses troupes d'esclavage mais personne ne s'était porté volontaire comme on pouvait en douter. Un sort à pire fin que la mort, pensa-t-elle. Et comment pourrait-elle se battre contre Percy ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous les autres tributs des districts allant de un à onze avaient été nommés. Ils étaient tous séparés de la seule personne qu'ils connaissaient puisque l'équipe se formait d'habitants venant de deux districts différents. Comme par exemple, Peeta habitait le district douze et elle, le district treize. Pour former le quatorze, il fallait des districts différents donc des tributs différents. Ce dernier aussi, était à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air extrêmement proche de Katniss, la coéquipière de Percy. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire alliance avec celle-ci pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec son petit-ami ? Mais elle ne savait pas si Peeta accepterait. Après tout, ils formaient une équipe maintenant. Elle se devait donc de lui faire confiance. Et ce n'était pas difficile, car le peu qu'elle l'avait vu, lui confirmait que ce type semblait comme Percy : Toujours à voir le bon côté des choses.  
Quelques adultes passèrent la porte de la pièce dont un particulièrement absent et en retrait, une bouteille de whisky à la main. De toute évidence, ces adultes seraient leurs mentors, leurs conseillers pour les jeux. Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber sur le vieux bourré aux cheveux blonds. Elle lança un regard alarmé à Peeta. Celui-ci la rassura d'une main sur l'épaule :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il.  
La jeune fille trouva son commentaire complètement absurde. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas être inquiète. Le jeune homme, lui, ne paraissait pas apeuré pour un sou. Il avait même eu un petit sourire au coin des lèvres quand l'homme à la bouteille d'alcool était arrivé. Justement, on leur annonçait leur mentor. Percy et Katniss firent la rencontre d'une jolie femme rousse, la trentaine, et bâtie bien comme il le faut. Malheureusement, Annabeth vit arriver le soûl de tout à l'heure venir à leur rencontre.  
- Hey !dit-il en s'adressant à Peeta, ça fait longtemps dis-donc !  
Peeta sourit distraitement. Furieuse, la jeune fille se tourna vers ce dernier.  
- Nan, mais je rêve ! Vous vous connaissiez en plus ?!  
- Bah, on…je…un peu, bafouilla lamentablement le jeune homme.  
- Ah, tu lui as pas dit. Vois-tu, blondinette, je m'appelle Haymitch et j'ai toujours été son mentor depuis les deux ans qu'il a fait les jeux de l'étendard. Non, en fait, il les a gagnés. Avec Katniss, évidemment.  
- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vous vous voulez dire qu'il a déjà participé aux jeux de l'étendard ? Et t'es pas capable de me le dire toi-même ?! cria-t-elle en fusillant Peeta du regard.  
- Voyez-vous ça ? C'est qu'elle est féroce la petite blondinette ! ricana Haymitch.  
Annabeth explosa littéralement :  
- Alors, de un, appelez-moi encore une fois par un surnom débile et je vous jure que mon poing va se retrouver dans votre figure ! De deux, je suis sûrement, largement, évidemment beaucoup plus intelligente que vous, et de trois, ne me sous-estimez pas, je sais me battre.  
Un petit rire fusa derrière eux et un Percy au sourire espiègle débarqua et attrapa la taille d'Annabeth d'un bras.  
- Elle a pas tort, vous savez, dit-il.  
- Et aussi, rajouta Annabeth, fermez la bouche, Haymitch, vous allez avaler des moucherons. Je suis pas sûre que le mélange de whisky et de mouches soit délicieux.  
Sur ce, elle entraîna son copain loin des deux hommes. Peeta termina :  
- Alors là, elle vous a mouché.  
Une expression on ne peut plus adaptée à la situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Merci à DreamShadow22452 pour sa review et à Bloody Lipstick et Zarbi pour être mes premiers followers. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez mon chapitre 2. Je vous préviens juste : mes chapitres sont toujours composés de deux points de vue, parfois plus... Voilà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Percy :

Percy était tout sauf aux anges. Pourtant, il y avait Annabeth à ses côtés et sa partenaire de jeux avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Mais il aurait cents fois préféré rencontrer cette fille pour un tout autre jeu. Même pour un concours de tir à l'arc, où Katniss l'aurait battu à plates coutures tellement il était mauvais. Et par-dessus tout, Annabeth. C'était certain, un des deux allait partir. Et il refusait de penser que ce serait peut-être Annabeth. Mais c'était égoïste de sa part. Chacun avait besoin de l'autre pour vivre. Il s'imagina la réaction de sa petite-amie si elle apprenait au grand malheur qu'il venait d'être emmené au district quatorze. Elle serait perdue, anéantie dévastée. Après toutes les aventures vécues ensemble, elle ne pourrait retrouver la joie de vivre. Elle ne verrait plus jamais sa Cervelle d'algues. Ce détail le fit sourire. Au début, c'était juste un jeu stupide entre eux, se donner des surnoms : pour lui, le surnom qui lui valait toutes sortes de moqueries, et pour elle, une marque de fabrique. Mais Annabeth ne passait jamais pour une intello toute entière. Elle avait un cerveau savait s'en servir, comme elle le disait souvent quand Percy la taquinait pour ses excellentes notes, alors qu'elle était censée être dyslexique comme lui. Bon, il faut l'avouer, elle l'était un peu. Mais elle s'était si entraînée, n'avait jamais abandonné et avait fini par atteindre l'excellence. Tout ça pour dire, qu'à côté d'elle, il passait pour un crétin fini.

La voix féminine de cette dernière le tira de ses réflexions.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle.  
- A tout, à toi, à nous. Je ne pourrais supporter qu'un de nous deux partent dans ce maudit district. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te voir partir, je ne veux pas te perdre. Et même si tu es éliminée du jeu, saches que je te retrouverai toujours.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Le garçon ajouta en riant :

- Je te fais ma déclaration d'amour hyper passionnée, enflammée et tout le tralala, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il imita le « o » formé par la bouche de la jeune femme. Annabeth ne répondit pas.

- Puits de Sagesse ?

- Annabeth ?

- Annabeth !

Il la secoua par les épaules.

- Euh Percy, daigna-t-elle enfin de répondre.

Elle ne le regardait pas. Il suivit son regard et vit la foule qui s'était tue. Depuis combien de temps, il ne savait pas. Il sentit ses joues prendre feu et sûrement, une teinte de rouge venait de lui colorer le visage tout entier.

- Ça fait au moins deux fois qu'on vous a demandé de vous taire, dit la voix féminine de son mentor. Donc Percy, si tu pouvais reporter ta petite déclaration à la noix pour plus tard, ce serait bien, merci.  
- Mais c'était trop mignon ! protesta quelqu'un.  
- Ouais, même pas foutus de nous donner des conseils et ils se permettent quand même de crier sur eux ! répliqua un autre.

Percy fut touché. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas le soutener. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas d'Helen, son mentor.

- Jackson, va rejoindre ta partenaire et toi, Mlle Joli-cœur, retourne aux côtés de Peeta.

Ils s'empressèrent de regagner leurs places respectives. Katniss lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

- Tu l'aimes, hein ?

Il aurait bien voulu répondre « Non, je lui déclare mes sentiments en public, mais je la déteste plus que n'importe qui » ou peut-être « Oui, c'est la femme de ma vie, je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort » mais il dit simplement :

- Oui.

Les adultes leur prièrent de les suivre. Ils traversèrent des salles et des couloirs avant que Katniss ne reprenne la parole :

- Tu sais, c'était très courageux de ta part de lui dire ça. Je n'aurais pas pu le dire à Peeta.  
- C'est ton copain ?  
- On pourrait dire ça. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Mais notre relation était basée tout d'abord sur un mensonge, simplement pour avoir des sponsors. C'est la première année que les districts sont mélangés entre eux. Et oui, c'est vrai, il vame manquer. Et oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime.  
- Tu veux dire que vous étiez ensemble durant les jeux ?  
- Oui, juste pour être sponsorisé. Mais je suis finalement tombée amoureuse de lui, mais pas dépendante. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Au district douze, il faut apprendre à travailler seul.  
- C'est vrai que les jeux qui se déroulaient il y a quelques années se nommaient les Hunger games ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ce n'est que la deuxième année qu'on a arrêté ces jeux-là. Et ce n'est pas simplement le nom qui a changé, c'est aussi le but. J'ai fait la dernière édition des Hunger games, la soixante-quatorzième. Mais crois-moi, au final, c'est la même chose.  
- Mais quel est le but ?  
- Tu poses toujours des questions à longueur de journée ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

C'est vrai qu'il connaissait rarement les réponses, d'où son surnom. Mais il fallait qu'il sache.

- Oui, peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.  
- Le but était simple, tuer c'est gagner.  
- Euh…  
- Je t'explique, continua-t-elle, il y avait vingt-quatre candidats à l'époque. On ne savait pas que votre district avait survécu et donc le treize n'existait plus. Alors, pour rappeler la guerre de ce moment précis, c'est-à-dire, la destruction de votre district, ils ont inventé les jeux de la faim dont le principe était de tuer et survivre jusqu'à temps qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un seul survivant.  
- Mais c'est dingue !

- Et attends c'est pas tout ! Cette année-là, le Capitole avait décidé d'accorder la victoire à deux joueurs à condition que ceux-ci devaient partager le même district. Peeta et moi avons été jusqu'au bout mais au moment où l'on était censé gagner, ils nous ont averti qu'il n'y aurait finalement qu'un seul gagnant. Ils nous avaient piégés. Les amants maudits qu'on nous appelait à l'époque. Ils voulaient un combat sanguinaire. Alors, au lieu de leur offrir ce petit plaisir, j'ai pris des baies de sureau mortel et nous avons fait semblant de les avaler, ensemble. Obligés d'avoir un gagnant, ils nous ont forcé à arrêter et c'est comme ça que nous avons remporté la soixante-quatorzième édition des Hunger games, finit-elle.

- Waouh… dit-il impressionné. Et cette année, on peut gagner tous les deux ?  
- C'est justement ça la nouvelle règle, gagner en équipe de deux et garder notre étendard.  
- Mais si nous gagnons, je ne verrais plus jamais Annabeth ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous gagnerons ?  
- Parce que pour avoir mis soixante-douze fois son nom dans le tirage au sort, murmura-t-il, il faut vraiment vouloir les faire mais surtout les gagner ces jeux.  
- Je suis folle, tu ne savais pas ? dit-elle en riant. Ecoute, je ne veux pas que des gens deviennent esclaves parce qu'ils ne savent pas se battre. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Peeta de mettre autant de papiers que moi. Il te l'a sûrement dit.  
- Parce que tu crois que tu sauras te débrouiller au district quatorze ?  
- Je suis sûrement plus douée que toi, répondit-elle.  
- Ah ouais ?

Le jeune homme la défia du regard. Si seulement, elle savait.

- Bah justement, on arrive à la salle d'entraînement, reprit Katniss, tu cas pouvoir me montrer.

Peeta :

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement. Annabeth était étrangement silencieuse. Il devait se l'avouer, il se faisait du souci pour elle. Elle paraissait si forte et à la fois fragile comme du verre. Si les règles étaient autres, il aurait bien voulu être avec Percy. Ce mec blaguait et riait tout le temps comme il l'avait pu le voir. Exactement comme lui. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu être jaloux de lui. Annabeth l'aimait vraiment, ça se voyait. Katniss n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour lui. En tout cas, elle ne le montrait pas. Comme c'était le brouhaha total, il demanda à Annabeth :

- C'est vrai pour votre district ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? répondit-elle perplexe.  
- Bah, cette histoire de dieux, tu sais…  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour en parler.  
- Alors, tu ne nies pas ?  
- Non, tu as le droit de savoir. Tu es mon coéquipier maintenant. La seule personne à qui je peux me confier.  
- Et Percy ?  
- C'est différent, il sait déjà tout de moi. Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui.  
- Effectivement, vous vous connaissez bien.  
- Depuis nos douze ans, soupira-t-elle. Si seulement, je pouvais revivre cette époque.  
- Ecoute, pour l'instant, on va s'entraîner. Je te promets que tu pourras le voir ce soir ou même peut-être avant.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?  
- Oh, arrête ton cinéma, tu y tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux. Il est la seule chose précieuse qu'il te reste.  
- Percy n'est pas un objet, répondit froidement Annabeth.

Peeta laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Allez, au boulot !

Ils s'exercèrent pendant plusieurs heures et l'ancien gagnant découvrit avec stupeur qu'Annabeth était admirablement douée. Particulièrement au maniement du poignard. Elle combattait contre un entraîneur quelconque. Elle feintait, pourfendait et parait avec une souplesse de lionne. Son adversaire ne tarda pas perdre son arme. Elle lui serra la main honnêtement et vint vers lui toute fière de sa victoire.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? fit-elle en souriant.  
- Ce que j'en pense… C'était juste impressionnant !

Quelques témoins du combat hochèrent la tête avec inquiétude et satisfaction à la fois. En effet, il y avait de quoi se faire du souci. Pas pour lui, bien sûr. Pour les autres. Cette fille était dangereuse et guerrière. Terriblement guerrière. Un atout de taille pour le jeu. Elle lui prit soudain le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'aux poids.

- Il paraît que tu débrouilles pas mal aux poids.  
- Comment…  
- Allez, le coupa-t-elle. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Il prit donc un poids de quelques kilos, en l'occurrence, un sac de farine et le jeta de toutes ses forces dans sa ligne de tir. Il atterrit une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin.

- Pas mal, mais tu peux faire mieux, affirma Annabeth.  
- Comment tu les sais ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Une montée d'adrénaline afflua dans ses veines et il réessaya à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à passer le cap du soixante-quinze mètres. Voilà de quoi je suis capable, ma chère, pensa-t-il.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Il hochait la tête. Haymitch arriva quelques instants plus tard pour voir où ils en étaient. Pour sa part, il se trouvait sur l'activité de peinture-camouflage. Il vénérait cette activité. Question de survie, il n'y avait pas mieux pour échapper à l'ennemi. Katniss s'entraînait à l'arc avec Annabeth et un autre garçon pas plus vieux que treize ans. Sa copine se moquait pas mal de lui mais Annabeth discutait comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Il ne se souvint pas de son district. Ah, mais non, c'est vrai, c'était le fils d'un des entraîneurs, un homme très pâle aux cheveux bruns presque noirs.

- Ah, toujours aux activités de survie ! s'exclama Haymitch arrivé derrière lui.  
- C'est un peu le but du jeu. Dites, pourquoi participe-t-il à l'entraînement celui-là ? dit-il en pointant le garçon du doigt.  
- Oh, simplement parce qu'il est désigné de sous-entraîneur comme son père n'est pas là. Donc je suppose qu'il aime bien donner un coup de main.  
- Mais il a treize piges, tout au plus.  
- Ne le sous-estime pas, il est doué.  
- Ouais…

Il se résigna donc à aller voir de plus près le nouveau-venu. De son côté, Percy se battait rageusement avec des mannequins de paille mais surtout avec une épée. Depuis quand l'épée est de nouveau une arme ? Pour lui, ça datait de plusieurs milliers d'années ! Pourtant, il faut avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Toute en bronze massif, elle rutilait et dérangeait une sorte de puissance. Il n'avait déjà pas vu beaucoup d'épées dans sa courte vie mais celle-ci se trouvait complètement différente de celles qu'il avait vues. Percy se figea soudain quand il vit le jeune adolescent brun au teint fantomatique se rapprochait de lui.

Malgré lui, Peeta entendit la conversation :

- Par les dieux, Nico, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Un petit coup de brume et le tour est joué !  
- Je rêve ! T'as fait passer Hadès pour un entraîneur ? pouffa Percy.

Peeta se demanda en quoi la situation était drôle. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontaient.

- Oh bah, tu sais, les mortels sont vraiment stupides ! Mon père n'est pas là comme tu peux le voir. Il était trop mal à l'aise.

A ce moment-là, Percy éclata de rire.

- Oh la la, j'ai raté ça ! dit-il en riant comme un fou.

- Bon, on se fait un petit duel ? demanda le prénommé Nico.

- Avec plaisir, dit Percy en retrouvant son sérieux.

Nico attrapa son épée dans son fourreau. Elle était entièrement noire et longue d'un mètre. Percy fit de même et le combat s'engagea. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent longuement. Les deux étaient vraiment doués mais Percy avait plus d'expérience, ça se voyait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la fine lame noire tomba à terre.

- Eh, pas mal, mec, t'as progressé ! le complimenta Percy.  
- Merci, mais je n'aurais jamais ton niveau.  
- Ah bah, on peut pas tout avoir. Réveiller les morts, c'est déjà bien.

Peeta avait-il bien entendu ? Réveiller les morts, non, impossible.

- Lever des vagues immenses et faire sa tornade perso, c'est bien aussi, je trouve, répliqua Nico.  
- Ça suffit les garçons ! cria une voix féminine.

Annabeth arrivait par derrière. Elle enlaça amoureusement Percy par la taille. Celui-ci se tourna pour la voir en face.

- Tu m'as manqué mon petit Puits de Sagesse.  
- Toi aussi, ma Cervelle d'Algues, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand Nico les stoppa :

- C'est pas que je trouve pas ça trop mignon, mais je pense qu'on vous demande.

Effectivement, Haymitch se tenait derrière ce dernier.

- Nous devons parler sérieusement, Annabeth.

* * *

**Votre avis ? Je serais super contente si j'avais quelques petites reviews en plus... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

**Un nouveau chapitre avec du Percabeth, des disputes, des secrets... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir !**

**Et je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais pas fait pour les deux premiers chapitres, alors autant le faire maintenant : **

**Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Katniss et Peeta. Tous ces personnages sont à Rick Riordan ou à Suzanne Collins !**

* * *

Annabeth suivit son mentor dans une petite pièce.

- Un verre ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Non, qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire, Haymitch ?

- Écoute, dans deux jours, vous serez dans l'arène. Il n'y aura que deux gagnants à la fin. Et je vais tout faire pour que ce soient Peeta et toi.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi égoïste dans une situation pareille ?

- Je me fiche complètement que Percy soit ton copain, poulette. Je suis ton mentor, je dois vous encourager, c'est mon boulot.

Pour une fois, Annabeth ne réagit pas au surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

- Ok, j'ai compris, je peux m'en aller ?

- Non, rassis-toi.  
Elle se radossa contre le dossier de la chaise et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu vas tout faire pour gagner, Annabeth. Tu vas oublier ton copain et tu vas gagner. Tu es une véritable battante, je l'ai vu. Je ne te demande pas de l'ignorer, simplement de vous éviter durant le jeu.

La jeune femme enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Des larmes brûlantes roulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le sol.

- Peeta doit faire pareil avec Katniss, tu sais, reprit-il. C'est tout aussi difficile pour lui. Alors, évitez tout bonnement de vous croiser dans l'arène.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement et se leva pour sortir. Haymitch ne la retint pas. Elle vit que tous les autres tributs s'étaient rassemblés. Les instructeurs annonçaient les règles pour la journée du lendemain.

- Ils vont vous regarder et vous noter. Faites de votre mieux et tout se passera bien.

- De quoi parlent-ils ? demanda-t-elle à Peeta.

Le jeune homme, surpris, mit quelques secondes à répondre :

- Demain, c'est la journée de démonstration. Les juges vont regarder comment tu te débrouilles à l'entraînement et te noter. Présente ton meilleur élément, donc le poignard. Mais pour le moment, ils vont nous présenter nos chambres.

Ils attendirent patiemment qu'on les appelle. Une jeune femme vint les trouver et leur fit traverser des couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle composa un code et la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Annabeth n'en crût pas ses yeux. Cette suite était impressionnante. Dans les tons beiges et marron, elle se composait de deux grandes chambres avec salle de bains privative, kitchenette et une immense baie vitrée faisait office de mur gauche tout entier. La jeune fille sauta sur le premier lit et Peeta se précipita dans l'autre chambre.

- Le repas vous sera apporté à 19 h 00, déclara la réceptionniste et elle referma la porte.

- Alors, on peut parler maintenant ? demanda Peeta en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

- Oui, il est temps que je me présente véritablement. Je suis Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse, du combat et de l'architecture.

- Oh mon dieu, lâcha Peeta.

- Euh, chez nous, c'est plutôt « par les dieux », plaisanta Annabeth.

- Tu as des pouvoirs ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je suis une demi-déesse, mais je ne commande pas d'élément. Percy, lui, oui.

- Attends, Percy est aussi un demi-dieu ?

- Oui, c'est le fils de Poséidon, dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux.

- Oh, j'y crois pas.

Soudain, juste après qu'il ait prononcé cette phrase, une lumière puissante envahit la pièce.

- Ferme les yeux ! cria Annabeth.

Elle espéra de tout son cœur qu'il l'avait fait. Quand la lumière diminua enfin, elle se résolut à ouvrir les yeux.

- C'est bon, dit-elle.

Peeta semblait un peu sonné et elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Poséidon se tenait devant elle, se courbant pour pouvoir garder sa taille de six bons mètres. Heureusement que le plafond était haut.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de révéler mon existence ?! hurla-t-il, furieux.

- Euh, bonjour, Seigneur Poséidon.

Oh merde, dans quelle situation s'était-elle fourrée ? C'est à ce moment-là que Percy choisit pour débarquer dans la chambre. Comment avait-il pu entrer ? Mystère.

- Oh, Papa…

- Salut, Percy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Demande à ta copine, elle connaît la réponse.

- Quoi ?

Il se tourna vers ladite copine.

- De quoi parle-t-il ?

- Euh bah, j'ai dit à Peeta…

- T'as dit à Peeta que nous étions des demi-dieux ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

- Percy, il y avait déjà des rumeurs qui circulaient…

- Bordel, je me fous de savoir s'il y avait des rumeurs ou pas ! C'est un mortel, Annabeth !

- Mais je sais…

- Oui, tu sais toujours tout ! explosa-t-il.

Elle leva la main et le gifla.

- T'es obligé de t'énerver comme ça ? Je me suis même pas expliquée !

Des sanglots plein la voix, elle quitta la pièce en courant. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre les dernières paroles de Percy :

- Annabeth ! Attends, reviens ! T'es fier de toi ?

Elle supposa qu'il s'adressait à son père. Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Elle avait juste besoin de compagnie. Féminine de préférence. Katniss serait parfaite. Elle toqua à plusieurs portes et au bout de la troisième, elle tomba sur Katniss.

- Annabeth, ça ne va pas ?

C'est bizarre mais elle ne lui demanda pas avec un « tout va bien » habituel. On dirait qu'elle savait qu'elle se trouvait mal. Bon, ses larmes y étaient pour quelque chose. L'ex-gagnante s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer. Annabeth s'effondra sur le lit qui se présenta à elle. Elle ne put retenir ses sanglots.

- C'est à cause de Percy ?

- Oui. Enfin non.

- À cause de tout ? tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

- Oui.

Elle vint lui passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai révélé un secret, qui, apparemment, n'était pas censé être dévoiler.

- Ce secret est-il si important ?

- Bah, tout le monde s'en doute un peu. Moi, je trouve qu'il est incroyable.

- Attends, c'est la rumeur qui circule que tu trompes Percy avec Nico ?

- Quoi ?

- Oups…

Les deux jeunes filles venaient de voir Percy déboulait dans la chambre.

- C'était ça la rumeur qui circulait ? Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe, tu me trompes avec Nico ?! hurla-t-il comme un fou.

Annabeth, pas du tout paniquée pour autant, répliqua d'une voix douce :

- Enfin, Percy, calme-toi. C'est ridicule, Nico a treize ans. Tu réfléchis parfois ?

Elle crût déceler de la colère dans ses yeux mais Katniss interrompit la conversation.

- Percy vient de jurer par tous les dieux de l'Olympe ?

- Eh merde, soupira ce dernier. Bon, puisque Annabeth l'a annoncé et confirmé à Peeta, je me dois d'être honnête avec toi. Je suis le fils de Sally Jackson et Poséidon, dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux.

Percy :

- Je savais pas que Sally Jackson était une déesse, dit-elle.

- Euh non, rigola Percy, c'est juste ma merveilleuse mère. Une simple mortelle.

- Moi, je trouve ça plutôt cool. Et pourquoi ça t'as mis dans un tel état qu'Annabeth ait dit votre « secret » à Peeta ?

Elle fit des guillemets avec ses doigts en prononçant le mot « secret ».

- Cool, tu trouves ça cool ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis hyper impulsif de nature de toute façon. Sans doute la pression. Et puis, tu sais, on est sortis ensemble en s'étripant, avec Annabeth.

- Allez, vas t'excuser.

Puis elle quitta la pièce. Sa petite-amie faisait toujours la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

- Tu m'en veux ? Tu veux plus t'étriper avec ta Cervelle d'Algues ?

- Mais non, je ne t'en veux plus, gros bêta.

Il fit semblant d'être vexé à ce surnom mais Annabeth lui sauta dessus et il oublia complètement. Elle embrassa à pleine bouche. Il prit sa taille entre ses mains et la fit rouler sur le dos. Il passa sa main sur son ventre en lui faisant des chatouilles. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il.

- J'adore.

- C'est pas trop le moment, déclara-t-il, gêné.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai rien demandé.

- Arrête mon petit Puits de Sagesse, je suis irrésistible, t'as trop envie de…

- Oui, le coupa-t-elle, mais il me semble que c'est pas toujours moi qui le veux. Ça te dit quelque chose les trois fois de la semaine dernière ?

Il rougit aussitôt. Annabeth sourit, amusée. Il s'empressa de lui coller ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne parle. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et redoubla l'intensité du baiser. Il finit par passer ses mains sous son T-shirt pour le lui enlever. Elle rompit le baiser et haleta :

- T'as raison, pas aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu déçu tout de même.

Elle éluda la question et répondit :

- Enlève juste ton T-shirt, que je puisse voir tes pectoraux une dernière fois.

- Je te l'avais dit, mes tablettes de chocolat sont irrésistibles, plaisanta-il.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et fit courir ses doigts sur ses muscles saillants. Elle finit enfin par se laisser tomber sur son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

Et sur ces paroles, ils s'endormirent sans même avoir attendu le repas.

Katniss :

Elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit dans la chambre d'à côté. Ils s'étaient sûrement endormis. Curieuse, elle se leva pour aller voir. En les apercevant, elle sourit légèrement. Percy, torse nu (dire que je ne l'ai pas maté serait un mensonge), tenait sa copine par la taille qui était également en sous-vêtements et se trouvait allongée sur lui. Elle avait étroitement entrelacé ses jambes avec les siennes. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur le visage que Percy soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Ça lui rappela les premiers jeux, les Hunger Games. Les fois où elle se blottissait contre Peeta pour s'endormir (ils n'étaient pas torse nu et en petite culotte, mais quand même !).

Elle se retira de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle aurait bien aimé aussi que Peeta vienne la voir, la rassurer. Percy et Annabeth étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, eux (ou plutôt, leurs bouches étaient collées ensemble). Non qu'elle était jalouse, du tout. Qui voudrait avoir sa langue tout engourdie et de la salive plein la bouche ? Mais, elle n'avait vu son soi-disant « copain » qu'une seule fois depuis le commencement des jeux. C'est sûr, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même relation que les deux tourtereaux qu'étaient Percy et Annabeth. Mais ils avaient vécu autant de choses ensemble. Il faut avouer qu'elle n'était pas une demi-déesse (ça comportait seulement un léger avantage, je dis bien léger). Mais avant tout, elle devait se concentrer sur l'entraînement du lendemain : pour impressionner encore une fois les jurés. Elle prépara donc ses affaires et se coucha la tête pleine de songes et d'appréhensions. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, un cauchemar commença. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Une douce lumière filtrait à travers le feuillage des grands chênes. Elle remarqua que son arc était posé à ses pieds. Elle se baissa pour le prendre mais aussitôt, elle sentit un craquement de branches derrière elle. Elle se retourna telle une tigresse et fondit sur sa proie. La personne qu'elle tenait se débattait sacrément bien. Elle finit par l'immobiliser et entrevit enfin son visage : Nico.

- Laisse-moi partir ! suppliait le garçon.

- Nico ? appela une autre voix. Nico, où es-tu ?

- Ici, viens m'aider !

Une pré-ado âgée d'une douzaine d'années débarqua derrière eux. Pas plus grande que Nico, mais tout aussi féroce. Elle tenait un couteau de chasse dans une main et une épée dans l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à avoir une épée à la fin ?! La fille se jeta sur elle mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de riposter, son rêve se troubla.

Une main la secouait doucement par l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Annabeth et Percy, habillés et armés se tenaient sur le bord de son lit.

- C'est l'heure, dit la fille d'Athéna.


End file.
